<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Curve: Julie and the Phantom Fan Fic by petlover234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733640">Sunset Curve: Julie and the Phantom Fan Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover234/pseuds/petlover234'>petlover234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover234/pseuds/petlover234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a quick little story Idea that I had and thought I would upload. It is about if Alex had a sister and a little look into her life. Hope you enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Curve: Julie and the Phantom Fan Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke, Reggie, and Alex were walking along trying to think of ways for Julie to re going the band when Alex noticed something. He placed his arms on luke and Reggie’s chest to stop them </p><p>“What is it?” Luke asked.</p><p>“Look at the name of that bar,” Alex said pointing to the sign in front of them.</p><p>The bar was called Sunset Curve and their logo was above the name.</p><p>“So Bobby stole our songs and someone else stole our name and logo?” Reggie said, ”We are<br/>
so unlucky.”</p><p>“Let’s go check it out,” Alex said. </p><p>“What they saw when they went inside shocked them. Their t-shirt was framed on the wall, and a lot of the decor had their logo and name on it. </p><p>“What is this place?” Alex asked. </p><p>Luke walked up to the woman behind the bar and started asking questions, “Do you know you stole our name? What gave you the right?”</p><p>“Luke,” Alex said, grabbing his shoulder, “she can't hear you.”</p><p>“The woman went to the stage at the head of the bar and turned on the mic, “Hey everyone, it's great to see you all here today. Just a reminder that our monthly showcase is tonight at 8. Lots of producers will be here looking for their new talent so if you're a budding musician don’t forget to sign up.”</p><p>Luke went right over to the signup sheet and wrote down their name. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The boys dragged Julie down to the bar after she agreed to be in the band again and asked her to talk to the woman who was there earlier and ask her about the name of the bar.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Julie asked. </p><p>“Hey there, are you lost?” the woman asked. </p><p>“No, um, I signed up for the showcase and wanted to know a little bit more about the place. If I know more about the place I'm performing in it makes me less nervous.”</p><p>“Oh ok, sure, what do you want to know?” </p><p>“How long has this place been open?”</p><p>“The bar has been around for a while but my fiance and I bought it and rebranded it two years ago.”</p><p>“How’d you come up with the name?”</p><p>“My brother was in a band called sunset curve before he died. I wanted to honor him and his dream by opening a place with their band name and fill it with music.”</p><p>“Ask her her name,” Alex said. </p><p>“Thanks for answering my question, I think that’s all I need. What was your name again?” Julie asked. </p><p>“Annaliese, and yours?” Annaliese asked. </p><p>“Julie.”</p><p>“See you tonight Julie,” Annaliese asked. </p><p>Julie turned to the guys bewildered, “You guys didn’t say you had a sister.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Reggie said. </p><p>“Me either,” Luke said.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Alex and he looked to the ground.</p><p>“She was only 2 when we died,” Alex confessed. </p><p>“Well she seems like she loves you,” Julie said, “She has a whole bar dedicated to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we didn’t even really get to see each other with all the band stuff. I have to know more about her,” Alex said. </p><p>“How?” Luke asked, “She can't even see you.”</p><p>“But she can tonight. Julie, you have to tell her about us,” Alex begged.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll just say, ‘Hey I’m in a band with your dead ghost brother,” Julie said feeling sorry for Alex. </p><p>“She's right man. That would be hard to believe,” Reggie said, disappointed for his friend. </p><p>“I-i need a minute,” Alex said, disappearing. </p><p>“I’m sorry guys. I wish I could help,” Julie said.</p><p>“It’s ok. Family’s hard to deal with when you're a ghost,” Luke said disappeared as well. Reggie gave Julie a sad smile before disappearing himself. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>That night at the showcase Alex was focused solely on his sister behind the bar. He couldn’t believe everything she had accomplished, but more than that, he couldn’t believe she grew up without him. Dirty candy went on the stage and Alex needed to let loose, he was performing for his sister and wanted to be ready, play his best and all that. He appeared on the stage and danced with them. It of course made Julie and his bandmates laugh but it honestly made him feel better. After dirty candy finished and his sister walked on the stage.</p><p>“And next up we have Julie and the,” She paused for a moment and squinted at the signup sheet she was holding, “Julie and the fat ones?” </p><p>They all looked at luke and he sighed, “Yeah my handwriting sucks.”</p><p>Julie sat down at the piano and corrected the name and Annaliese gave an apologetic look. Annaliese stopped working for a minute to watch the young girl from earlier perform. When the ‘phantoms’ appeared on stage she, along with everyone else cheered. But once the shock was over and Annaliese really looked at the three boys on the stage a whole new wave of shock hit. Annaliese's fiance, Damion, ran up to her with the same shock. </p><p>“Am I crazy or do you also see your dead brother and his bandmates playing with that girl too?” he asked. </p><p>“No, I see it. But how is that possible?” she said.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said.</p><p>“Get me the picture off the counter,” Annaliese said near tears.</p><p>Alex watched Annaliese and the man she was with from the stage. He watched as she looked from the picture in her hands and him on the stage. When the two made eye contact for a moment, Alex gave her a small nod, hoping to convey to her that he was real. She slowly made her way to the stage but when she got there the song was over and they were gone in her eyes. Damion quickly ran on the stage and concluded the showcase and Annaliese moved quickly to find Julie but she was too late, Julie’s dad had busted her for sneaking out. Damion noticed as well and grabbed the showcase sign up sheet and gave it to Annaliese. Julie’s phone number was on the list and she let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day Julie was out in the garage working on music with the guys when her phone rang.<br/>
She answered it on speakerphone and said hello. </p><p>“Hi, Julie? This is Annaliese from the bar last night.” everyone in the room froze. </p><p>“Hi, what can I do for you Annaliese,” Julie asked. </p><p>“Those ‘phantoms’ in your band last night, how did you get them?” Annaliese asked. </p><p>“Just tell her Julie, for me. Please?” Alex begged. </p><p>“Look Julie, that guy on the drums last night looked exactly like my brother. I never really got to meet him and if you have a way that I can see him, even for a moment. That's all I'm asking,” Annaliese said into the silence.</p><p>“It's hard to explain, Annaliese. Can I send you my address?” Julie asked. </p><p>“Sure, thank you, Julie,” Annaliese said, then hung up the phone. </p><p>“Thank you, Julie, this really means a lot to me,” Alex said as Julie texted her address to his sister.</p><p>About an hour later Annaliese walked through the garage door and smiled at Julie. </p><p>“Is he here?” Annaliese asked. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s actually right in front of you,” Julie said.</p><p>“But I can’t see him.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re ghosts, and for some reason, I am the only one who can see them.”</p><p>“I saw him last night though.”</p><p>“Right, everyone can see them when we play together, but one the music stops they disappear again.”</p><p>“Can you play something for me then? Please?” Annaliese begged. </p><p>“Guys?” Julie asked. The three of them ran to there instruments and Julie let out a small chuckle, “Yeah we can play something.”</p><p>Julie led Annaliese to a chair before going over to Alex and asking him what song he wanted to play. Julie nobbed once they decided on a song and started playing the intro and then the boys appeared. Annaliese walked over to the drum set where her bother was.</p><p>“Wow, I have dreamed about meeting you my whole life,” she said.</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for it,” Alex said. </p><p>“Oh, you can talk to me?” she asked. </p><p>“A little when I’m not singing,” Alex said. As if on cue he had to stop mid-sentence to sing a line of the song. Once he was done he talked again, “How are you? And our parents?</p><p>“I’m good, really good actually. Mom passed away only a year after you did and dad’s still here but he has Alzheimer’s, so he’s only half here now. But he made sure I knew everything about you after mom died. I think talking about you made him less sad about mom.”</p><p>“How did she died?”</p><p>“Car accident.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Alex, I know hearing about them must be hard,” Annaliese said, she tried to reach out and touch his shoulder but her hand went right through him. Alex just got sadder, and then more so when he realized his time of being visible to her was almost over. </p><p>“The song is ending,” Alex said close to tears.</p><p>“We can loop it,” Reggie said.</p><p>“It’s ok, Annaliese, don’t go ok. Stay and tell me more about you,” Alex said, “I’ll disappear to you but I will still be here, I promise.”</p><p>“Ok,” Annaliese said. </p><p>“The song ended but Annaliese just kept telling Alex about her childhood up to life now. If Alex had any questions for her Julie relayed them to Annaliese so she could answer them. Julie also told Annaliese about the guys and how they came to be ghosts. Once all the words were spoken Annaliese stood up and collected her things and gave Julie a hug. </p><p>“Thank you, Julie, what you have to me today is something I can ever repay you for,” Annaliese said.</p><p>“Your welcome. I’m glad I could help you and Alex reconnect,” Julie said.</p><p>“Can you do one more thing for me?” Annaliese asked. </p><p>“Sure,” Julie said. </p><p>“I know I can’t feel him but can you help me somehow give him a hug?” Annaliese said as a tear fell down her cheek.</p><p>Julie nodded. Alex stood in front of his sister as Julie moved Annaliese’s arms so they were wrapped around Alex.</p><p>“I wish this was real, that she could feel me or I could feel her,” Alex cried. </p><p>“I know,” Julie whispered wiping a tear off her own cheek. </p><p>Annaliese ‘let go’ and wiped her cheeks thanking Julie one more time and left.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>